


Confessions

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble was actually the first fanfic I ever wrote, unless you count stuff I did when I was just barely a teenager more than a decade ago. It's sort of a re-take on Dipper's confession conversation he had with Wendy after dealing with the shapeshifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

“Hey….Dip-Dude?” Wendy took a ragged sigh, looking down at the patterns of mud on her boots. She sat silently for a full minute, either figuring out what to say, or perhaps hoping to avoid it. Dipper, inhaled slowly, readying himself for whatever she was about to lay on him, he could hear his heartbeat in his head, the world seemed to expand in his field of vision, and even though Wendy’s face was only a foot away she seemed at least a thousand yards from reality. After the silence seemed to stretch into eternity and Wendy still hadn’t spoken he decides it’s probably for the best that he apologize so she can get rid of him for good.

“Wendy I-”  
“Dipper!” she interrupted, hearing the tone in his voice. “It’s…man, it’s like, not like I don’t like you.” she forced herself to lock eyes with him. “I mean, I do. You’re like my best friend, dude. Tambry and the guys are cool and all that, I guess. They’re good to spend time with and junk, but I mean, you’re just the coolest dude. And you’re always obviously trying to impress me and that’s just the sweetest thing I can think of…”  
There’s going to be a but, there’s definitely going to be a but….  
“But…”  
DANG IT!  
“I mean, if you were a couple years older, or I were a couple years younger….”  
“Wendy, I-”  
“No! I….I have to say this dude, just, like, let me try to get through it? Okay?”  
There was a bit of sadness in her eyes, true, but she was smiling, and there’s obviously a set to her jaw. She needs this…  
“Okay, Wendy.”  
Dipper cemented a smile on his face, even if it didn’t totally touch his eyes and he lay his hand on hers.  
“Like, I mean…I don’t know what I mean, dude” She looked back down at that mud, cheeks flushed. “It’s not like I don’t like you….It’s….not like I don’t like boys” there goes that ragged inhale again “I think…”

_oh…OOOHHHH_.

“I mean, I think I like boys. I’ve, like, dated and stuff, but I think, I dunno, girls are cool….”  
Dipper’s pupils widen and Wendy now seems closer than ever before. The thousand yards evaporate in front of him.  
“I dunno, I might like girls, kinda more than boys “she rubs the back of her head and eventually meets his eyes again. "I dunno, dude, I think I want to want everybody. Just I feel like I’ve tried being with every one. Tambers and I had kind of a thing for a month back a couple years back. I’m the one that put the highlight in her hair, and she still has it, which is sweet but…man. I never seem to fit with anyone. It’s supposed to be like finding a puzzle piece that fits just right, right? But….no one ever fits, Dip-man. It’s really wonked me up inside. I know I seem really laid back all the time, but I’m basically freaking out, like, ALL the time. People say things about me Dip. I pretend like I don’t hear it, but-”  
“Wendy! no, I mean, yeah, I get it! You don’t have to be with anyone. I’m always going to like you, that’s just kinda how this thing works, I think.” Now it was his turn to examine their shoes, kicking his heel into the log they were perched on.  
“But I’m also going to be your friend forever. You don’t have to like me back, or even want to hang out with me since I’m, you know, young and stuff. But-”  
“No!”

Dipper’s mouth hangs open, sentence left unfinished at the sudden outburst and he sees her. Wendy’s eyes are wide and bleary, she blinks to clear them. She’s biting down on her lip. “Don’t say that we can’t be friends cuz of this!”  
“No! I’d never-! I’d…I’d never want to stop being your friend. You’re the coolest person I’ve ever met. Like, if you even still want to hang out with me after all that…” There’s those shoes again. Yup. Shoes sure are great…  
“Dip” she said, with an honest smile. “If this is about you being embarrassed, then don’t be, man. It’s, like, an honor to have such a cool guy feel that way about me. I totally wish I felt the same way, believe me. We’d be awesome together, you know? And, I dunno maybe some day…?”  
Up it goes. That fake smile she uses when she doesn’t want to let people in.  
“You don’t have to do that, Wendy. I don’t- wow, I’m really saying this stuff, okay, here we go. So, you’re worth it. You know?”  
“Dipper?” Her voice trembled a bit, which is more than a little shocking, considering how collected she always seems.  
“You’re worth going through the awkwardness for, okay? I promise that nothing has changed. If you can still pretend like I’m not totally creepy and whatever then I’ll try my best to hide it. I wouldn’t let anything get in between our friendship. I definitely need you in my life so we’re in it for the long haul.” And he meant it. The look of determination on his face said it all.

Of course that all melted away when she leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. It lingers for a few seconds. Definitely more than a peck. Dipper leans into it just as Wendy pulls back, still just a bit misty eyed but relief painting her features.  
“Wow. Just, just wow Wendy. What was that?”  
“ I dunno, man. Just don’t tell anyone any of the stuff I said, okay? That’s ‘I’ve never told anyone else’ type of stuff, dude.”  
Yeah, of course, yeah, you got me. It! It is what you have…got. You have got it. Not, like ‘oh yeah, you got it going on’ I mean, you do, but what I-“ he’s cut off by a friendly punch to the arm, which knocks him backwards off the log.

"Chill, man. I got it.”  
Wendy stands up and makes an obvious show of brushing the 30 year old laboratory dust off of herself before giving him one of her signature beaming smiles, offering a hand up. “We’re cool. I promise. Cooler than ever. I think today was a good day.”  
“Even taking into account all the 'almost getting killed by a monster’ and 'Dipper being a total spaz’ stuff?”  
“The spazziest of spazzes!”  
“Hey! You’re supposed to disagree!”  
“Too late, man. You put it out there!” Another, this time more carefully calculated arm punches joins the first.  
“Honestly? Wouldn’t have traded it for anything. Now, are you gonna help me find where to put that sign on my wall or what?”  
“You got it, stretch.”  
She mercilessly noogies him with his own hat and they giggle and fight as though they hadn’t nearly been killed and walk off together back towards town.“

 

"Seriously though, what WAS that-? Ow! Hey! That’s the same spot!”


End file.
